Shadamy Chapter1 : I Hate My Car
by Doveheart
Summary: This is my first story so please dont go hard on me. I'm planning to have the next chapter out before this week is done! -puts on a determand face- So if you like it, Kudos to you! You wont have to wait long! Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Shadamy

Chapter1

I hate my car

By Doveheart

Amy gave out a huge yawn as she got out of bed. The rain rolling down her windows was perfect to match her mood, again. She had sent Sonic an E-mail to meet her at Star Bucks and he replied and said yes. "I even spent my rent money on buying that new dress." She thought gloomily. Alias, he set her up, "How do I keep falling for him?!" she shouted angrily. This was the 159th time that he had set her up; it was almost like a ritual now it was going on for so long. "I shouldn't have to go through this heart-breaking torture everyday!!" she shouted in her head. She walked over to her mahogany cabinets to get some breakfast. She didn't feel like having a nutritious breakfast, so she had cookies. She dragged herself over to her computer to check her E-mail. One new E-mail her screen tortured at her. She checked it, it was from Sonic. "Probably another crappy lecture about how I'm soo gullible." She thought. She opened it and this is what it said.

Dear Amy,

I know that yesterday are 159th annaversy of me setting you up. I had a dream last night that if I stetted you up again that my appendix would explode and I would die. So I've decided to move far, far away. I'm not telling you where because then you'd probably come running after me again. So good by.

-Sonic

How Amy felt after that E-mail is undesirable. You can only know how she's feeling if you love a guy with all your heart, but you hate him because he sets you up 159 times. If that has happened to you, then you know what I'm talking about. Well Amy's feelings where 10-fold! She took out her hammer and smashed the darn computer, "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOU LEAVING!" She shouted so loudly, she had the neighbor's dog barking at her. She automatically realized that what she just did was a huge mistake, now she had no internet connection, and her job required her to have a computer. "Crap." She whispered now realizing her mistake. Now she would have to go to Best Buy and buy a new computer, "As if I'm not already not enough in dept." She thought miserably to herself.

In her beat up 1987 Sudan, Amy swore all the way to Best Buy. She got out of the ancient black car and slammed the door shut; witched caused the mirrors to shatter. "Oh for the love of Sonic!!" she screamed at her car. Fuming, she stormed into Best Buy and got the cheapest computer that she could buy. Which she didn't realize till later, was older that her car. She picked up the box and slammed it on the check out isle.

"Amy?" said a dark voice. Amy's heart skipped two beats,

"Sonic?" she thought, "This is what he meant by leaving!? YES!!" She turned and didn't even bother to look at the figure and she leapt and shouted, "SONIC!!" and leapt onto the figure.

"Actually," said the voice, "My names Sam. But that was pretty close." Sam showed his name tag and Amy realized that this guy wasn't even a hedgehog, but a human named Sam. "I-I heard your name on T.V. before. You where chasing that Sonic dude." Mumbled Sam as he checked her out and handed her the box that was filled with ancient computer parts.

"Thank you," mumbled Amy with her head down in shame, "and sorry for back there." Sam didn't say anything; he just started to check out the next person in line.

A tall man ducked just in time as a flying cardboard box flew through the air and landed in a very old car with no windows. Amy just stormed past him and drove off, now just realizing that she could have done this later, and now because of it she was going to be late for work and that she has a computer there. "Stupid! Stupid!" she shouted at herself, banning her head on the horn which caused a very inhumane horn like sound to come out.

As she dove into her parking spot, she slammed the door so hard; the hinges came loose and the door its self fell down. Amy didn't even try to fix it, she just stormed into the Goodyear tire capital where she would work starting today as a secretary's apprentice. "It beats McDonalds by a long-shot." She thought to herself as she walked through the automatic glass doors. The tiles here where perfectly cut into leaf-green octagons, there where white marble columns, and a fountain in the middle. "Someone has a lot of time on there hands." she thought, "Either that or a lot of money." In front of the Glistening Fountain of Glory, was a small desk where Amy guessed is where the secretary worked.

"Hello," said Amy in her best professional voice, "My name is Amy Rose, and I am to work here from now on as your apprentice. I hope to do my best." There was a dark red revolving chair with its back to Amy. It turned around slowly, the person in it said slowly,

"Amy?"

All Amy could do was gasp,

"Shadow?"

PART 2 COMING SOON


	2. Shadamy Chapter 2

* * *

Just an FYI, after a line it means where switching to a different point of view

* * *

Shadamy

Chapter 2

The EMO Twin is in Love with me.

(Or is it the other way around?)

By Doveheart

"Yes." Said Shadow looking at Amy like a lion does with a gazelle.

"Oh boy. . ." Was all Amy could think, "I'm working for _Shadow_! Of all people, I would have rather worked for Sonic. I _really _would have rather worked with Sonic. Now I'm stuck with his evil, and EMO twin."

"Are you done gawking yet?" he asked sternly as Amy was smacked back into reality, "I don't have any time to waist with starring. Now being a secretary is stern business, and if you don't do exactly as I say; I'll be the one to pay for it. So if you mess up, I'll kick your pink butt to Heaven so fast you won't even have time to say ouch." Amy coward back like a scared puppy facing her abusive owner. "So," he conuied very strict and almost abusive training. By the end of the day, Shadow had said so much, Amy had filled up 89 1/17 pages of notes on how to be a perfect secretary. "I'll have your training desk ready tomorrow." He said with a grunt. He stared at her with eyes like snakes, "Now go home, your assignment is to write a 100 word essay on how to be a good secretary. Be off with you now." And without another word, he turned his chair the other way and just sat there.

On the walk home, a pink hedgehog was wondering; what was worse? Being stuck in a body-odor filled room that was being mixed grease and the bad breath of 350 lb men, or having Shadow as your tutor? She pondered the question all the way home.

* * *

Shadow watched from the window from his office as the good-for-nothing pink hedgehog walked away. "Man I hope she chooses to quit." He mumbled to himself. The girl didn't have what it took in his option. She was too soft and to easily offended, he only played the mean secretary job to see if she would stick up for herself. "She's not going to make it. . ." He sighed to himself. "No matter how darn cute she is."

* * *

If you lived on 50th street, you would have heard a scream of shear terror, shock, anger, and disappointment. That is what Amy did when she finally opened the box to her new computer, and found something that belonged in a museum. Yes, Amy has finally realized that her, 'new' computer can only type and has no internet assess what-so-ever. Amy calmed herself down when she realized that it would not be a problem right now, all she had to do was easily type a 100 word essay to impress her new dark boss. As she was typing, she had a lot of time to think about a lot of things; like for instance, "I wonder what color the sky is in Shadows world? Probably black or another dreary color." But as she was thinking of sky colors, realization came to her. "Shadow usually doesn't act like that," she thought, "in fact I'd say that he cares more about me than Sonic ever would." She picked up her heart Sonic picture, "You self-absorbed jerk." She said out loud.

More realization wisdom hit her in the face like a run away train. Sonic did _not _care for her. Nor would her ever. Shadow took enough time out of his day actually to teach Amy something, and he was there for there meeting! In fact he was early; Amy was the one who was late. "Is that just the way Shadow is?" she thought to herself, "He keeps close to himself and lets no one else in? Or is it an act?" She pondered so much about it that she almost fell asleep on her computer, thankfully she didn't or else the impact would have crushed the old thing. Amy worked, and revised, and worked, and revised, until her hands, eyeballs, and brain where sore. Finally she had a rough draft done that she could feel proud of to call her own. She happily went to bed at 4 a.m. in the morning and slept until 8 a.m. She ran into the kitchen and scarped down a protein drink. She had no idea why she was going so fast, it was an hour until work; why did she want to get there so badly? Did she want to see something? Or someone?

* * *

If you sleep in your car because you save every last penny you earn to help your adopted sister pay for her medical bill because she didn't go to collage and now she has some mystery disease. Congratulations! You are now officially like Shadow. Shadow was once again having trouble sleeping, but this time it was not worrying over his sister. This annoying sound, even though every time he heard it he thought it was angles sing-ing. Amy's words kept playing through his head. "That beautiful shy voice. . ." A realization hit him. He would have to make Amy quit. He couldn't have her here; she would just get trampled on by Monthy. "She won't toughen up any way," he thought calming himself, "She'll quit soon enough, and then things can go back to normal. Boring, but normal."

Shadow woke up at 8 a.m. Not caring that Amy most likely wouldn't be up at this time, he had to make sure that he got there before she did so he could put on his mean boss face. He grabbed a protein drink and scarped it down, and then ran to his job. All the way there he was chanting, "I am a mean boss, I am a mean boss. . ." As he ran through the parknglot, he saw Amy's car and thought two things, "Crud." And, "Why didn't I take my car?" The answer was gas prices. He busted through the glass doors hoping to find that she had just got here; unfortunately she had  
already organized her desk.

* * *

Poor Shadow, Amy had arrived a half-hour earlier than you. You should run faster. Well, Amy was about as scared as a deer in a roll-a-coaster when she saw Shadow red from head to toe from running. Shadow just pointed a wobbly finger like it was about to fall off, "Y-Y- you . . ." he panted, "Get . . . me a . . . glass of . . . water. . ." Amy was too scared to argue, she immediately ran to the little free water glass station. You know the ones that dentist have? Why this place has one; the world may never know! She shot back and gave Shadow his life support. . . I mean water. But he slugged it down like it was his life support. After Shadow was done, his body was returned to its proper color and he sat down in his big dark red easy chair. Amy was so nervous that she had to hold one hand as the other picked up her typed essay. Shadow picked it up and didn't even bother to read it, he just smacked this down and said, "Total and utter failure." Amy had a look on her face that combined the feelings of disappointment and confusion,

"What was wrong with it?" she asked about to explode with emotion, mostly anger,

"What's wrong with it? I told you to _write _a 100 word essay, not type." Well, that just caused Amy to go infernally insane. Something inside her snapped and I think that was a barrier that was holding up an atomic bomb of anger. Thankfully for Shadow, there was a back up barrier so the bomb did not explode on Shadow; but it was still there. Shadow unfortunately kept on talking, "I honestly think that you're not cut out for this Amy. You're too soft and you just let people walk all over you like a dead cat. I think you would be more suited for jobs at Burger King, no, wait. McDonalds! That would be the perfect job for you!" snap There went the last barrier.

"NO WAY! I WAS UP UNTILL 4 A.M. WORKING ON THIS STINK'N ESSAY. AND YOU SAY IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH BECAUSE _**YOU **_DIDN'T ENPHASISE THAT IT NEEDED TO BE HAND WRITTEN!! AND FOR YOURE INFORMATION I ALL READY WORKED AT MCDONALDS AND LET ME TELL YOU, ALL I GOT TO DO WAS SERVE CRUD TO 65 YEAR OLDS THAT WHERE OVER WEIGHT AND HAVE NO LIFE!!" Poor Shadow, he got exploded on by a shouting Amy. But I would have done the same thing.

* * *

"Crud." Was all Shadow could think when Amy was done exploding. No he was not thinking of McDonalds food, he was thinking, "Crud, now she has self confidence. Now she has a chance of surviving here. She looks hot now to. Unfortunately, now I have no choice." He sighed and looked down at his lap and mumbled, "Congratulations."

* * *

Major confusion hormones spread out through Amy's anatomy like wild fire. Is this dude congratulating her of being fired? No. . . . That would be dumb. So all she could do is say, "Wha. . .?" This dude was being nice. _**NICE. **_This is not possible in Shadow's dark grey sky world. Or is it? It could have just been a huge act like she was thinking before.

"Congrats," he said again, "You now have what it takes to make it through here. I think you'll make it. 67 other apprentices came through those glass doors just like you did yesterday. I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in your eye, but I brushed it aside. I gave you the self-confidence, and by the end of the day I thought you had failed. But today you have proven out to be a very kind, smart, and respectable young lady. You have passed. Congratulations." All Amy could think was,

"This dude is amazing. . ."

Now all that was left was . . . um . . . nothing really. Amy could go home now. But she didn't, she just waited there like a loyal dog. Shadow just looked at this girl and Amy just looked at this boy. Until they both blurted out,

"Would you like to go on a date?!"

DADADUM

PART 3 COMING ASAP


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Shadamy

Shadamy

Chapter 3

Do You Like Hot Pockets? (Part 1)

By Doveheart

Now they just sat there, like a bird (Shadow) falling in love with a butterfly (Amy) so it was awkwardness. Shadow finally had the nerve to break the ice, "So, is the silence a yes?" Amy really didn't know what to say, here was a great guy/hedgehog and he was asking _her _out on a date. And it wasn't the fruit this time! Sonic once just sent her a date and she had date juice on her close for the rest of the day. But she was lost for words; could she take another ritual of 159 set-ups before _his_ appendix explodes? All she could do was stare down at her skirt and say,

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll see you tomorrow." And she left him gaping like a hippo.

Have you ever been confused before? Im sure you have, if you haven't you should council a doctor to see if you are not a water buffalo. Water Buffalo's are never confused, there amazing. Well Shadow and Amy seemed to be connected through feeling that even I can not understand, amazing. Just like water buffalos. Incredible. So Amy was just running home feeling really crappy and confused at herself. She just turned down a nice guy, why? Was it because she was afraid of being set-up again? Was she afraid that Shadow would be even worse than Sonic was? I really don't know, the next time you see Amy you should ask her. If you do ever meet Amy, she would tell you my worthless answer. Which is probably why she was running, running helps her think. She ran into a Starbucks to drink coffee, which is the miracle drink that replenishes your soul.

"Would you like some whipped cream with that miss?" asked an unsteady voice that sounded like it would be any where but here and now. Amy soon understood why,

"Sonic?" She asked quietly.

(Sorry it's so short. I'll have pt 2 out ASAP!! I promise!)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note - By the way, I decided to screw the whole part thing

* * *

Shadamy

Chapter 4

Holy Cajoles!! The Oxygen is Leaving My Brain!!

By Doveheart

I personally like seals, but that probably didn't matter to Amy at the moment. Here she was being served whipped cream by Sonic in her Lattés? "This is too weird." She concluded. What was also weird was that her heart did not leap up into her eye-balls turning them into hearts so she no longer cared what she did. She just looked at him like an average-ordinary-every-day guy. Which was awkward in her's and Sonic's state of mind. So all Amy did was say, "No thank you." And took her latte and headed out the door. Leaving Sonic dumbstruck and feeling good that now he could go to Tail's party.

When she was out of eye site of Sonic, BOOM. Screw that latte and find Shadow!! The latte is now contaminated since Sonic touched it. She ran completely red from running into the Goodyear head-quarters and ran to the board that tells where everyone lives. Yes they have a board where everyone lives which isn't practicing good stranger safety. Shadow was no where to be found, she asked a random dude with a name tag that said, "Monthy" if he knew where Shadow lived,

"Well, he has a home, but no address. When he first told me that I replied, 'What are you? Living in your car?' It turns out I was right, he was living in his car. The head secretary living in his car, go figure." Well that just shocked Amy almost out of her no longer heart filled eye-balls. Sure, Amy's apartment isn't something that you would call "First Class." But it wasn't something to sneeze at either. It was better than living in your car.

* * *

A mother and her blue shirt kid hurried past a depressed hedgehog. Poor Shadow, another loss at love. Not that he's tried before . . .? Hmm, has he? I really don't know. I guess with Maria that makes one strike! Rouge (with total and utter failureness) Two strikes! Finally ending with Amy. Three strikes!! Shadows out!

As he walked to his overly cramped car, something flashed in his window. It was an address on a piece of foil. "Strange . . ." He thought. "Very strange . . ." Well since Shadow would use any excuse not to be in his car and look like a hobo, (not that there's anything wrong with hobos. There cool!) he decided to go find the mystery person and make them by him dinner! Shadow away!!

* * *

Poor Amy, there where a million homeless people here living in there cars. Anyone of them could be Shadows. As she walked by, she saw a homeless man sitting by the street, he said, "Hi there little lady." Amy was sort of scared there, this dude looked desperate and tough. Kina like I do when I want chocolate. But then, a thunder-cloud of ideas came tumbling down through her head.

"Hello there." She said trying to sound sweet and tough at the same time. Kina like I do when I get told 'no chocolate.' "Um, do you know where a Shadow The Hedgehog would live?" The old man smiled a black tooth grin at her,

"Well of course I do! Everyone knows Shadow; he's the only one of us that looks respectable! I'll tell you where he lives for money." Amy had been warned about when you give money to homeless people, they usually spend it on beer or drugs. She had another idea,

"OK." She said handing him a 20 gift card to Arbys." The old man shrugged and said,

"It's better than nothing. Shadows car is the one over there." He said pointing to a 1967 jeep. You wouldn't be able to tell what color it _was_ all that was left the light brown color of rust. Amy took the man's word for it and waited by the car, for about an hour. When she finally got so bored of waiting she just picked up a piece of foil that she found laying somewhere and wrote her address and prayed that Shadow would reach it.

* * *

"Well the place certainly isn't something to sneeze at." Shadow thought as he walked into the dusty apartment. The door was unlocked so he welcomed himself inside. The place was scattered with close and he wondered if the owner knew what a dust remover was. He walked deeper into the apartment and discovered that the owner was either female, a cross dresser, or gay cause he found a nice jewelry box on the kitchen table. He took out a random necklace and walked over to the door because the light switch was right next to it. As if on cue, a scream shouted as the door opened,

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Amy dropping her groceries.

Uh-oh

Chapter Five will be here soon!

SOON!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadamy

Shadamy

Chapter 5

Brave Sir Robin?

By Doveheart

So once again, there was awkwardness. But this time it was mostly on Shadow, Amy had seen a water buffalo on the way home and it bestowed it magical un-confusedness on her. Temporally of course, she would be confused soon. So they just stared at one another. It was amazing how long they could hold this out. Surprisingly enough, it was not Amy or Shadow who broke the ice. It was Amy's neighbor's stereo, I think she knew that a hot guy was coming over and she wanted to make him look tough. So she played "Brave Sir Robin" If you do not know how the song goes, it's like this.

"Bravely bold Sir Robin came forth from Camelot.

"He was not afraid to die, oh brave Sir Robin!

"He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways

"Brave, brave, brave Sir Robin."

So at this point Shadow was feeling very brave until the song came here.

"He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp.

"Or to have is eyes cut out,

"And his elbows broken.

"To have his knee caps split

"And his body burned away.

"To have his limbs hacked Brave Sir Robin.

"His head crushed in and his heart pulled out and his liver removed and his nostrils ripped and his bees. . ."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Shadow, "That's-uh." He didn't want to sound scared so he said in his best medieval voice, "That enough music for now lad." The neighbor took offence and promised revenge!!

So at this point, Amy just had to fall down on the floor balling out in tears of laughter! She understood that she should be happy that Shadow got that small piece of foil and had come to her apartment; also that she didn't use good stranger safety by leaving her address out and her door unlocked. Lesson learned!! So she snatched her necklace back and started peeling potatoes for dinner and they had good life lesson stories about one another. I guess you could call this a at home date. Awkward yes, but it was still a date! Shadow helped make the roast beef. They had a nice, Thanksgiving like, dinner. Shadow would take this over McDonalds or Burger King for dinner _**ANY **_day. Much more than those two. So Amy asked why he was living in his car,

"Well you see." Shadow began, "I decided to adopt a little girl, I felt like an old man living all alone and I wanted some company. Im not a big social type as you can guess. Well her name is Lily and she is all ready 16, I think I should have taken that as a warning sign. A rebellious teenager, I was getting over my head. But I tried to make the best of it, she was a nice girl and she still is. She just vulnerable and naive. She came back from school and day and told me she wasn't feeling very well, I told her that I would take her to the doctors the next day; but she insisted on doing it herself. She sent me a text that she was sick with a disease the doctors didn't know about, so she would have to stay at the hospital. She won't tell me what hospital she's staying at, but she does give me the medical bill." Now Amy was confused,

"Well, can't you just look at the return address?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," he sighed, "She makes her boy friend hand deliver it, watch me right the check, and then mysteriously go of. He drives away in his fancy sports car so fast; no wonder Lily fell for him." He sighed another big sigh, "You know Amy, Its good." But before he could finish Brave Sir Robin music interrupted!!

"Brave Sir Robin ran away." Shadow was just like,

"WHAT?!"

"Bravely ran away away!!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"When danger comes to tug his head he bravely turns his tail instead."

"NO!!"

"Brave Sir Robin turned about."

"I would never!!"

"Valiantly he chickened out."

"NO WAY!!"

"Bravely, bravely he runs away."

"I NEVER DID!!"

"BRAVE SIR ROBIN!!"

Well now this was too much. He ran over there with a mallet and smashed that stereo!! The neighbor just stared at him like X(

"I loved my stereo. . ." Well Shadow just went back to Amy and was like,

"Im sorry about that." Amy is so nice; she stared at him and said sweetly,

"No problem." Shadow leaned down and Amy stood up taller. . .

KISS!

OMG!!

Chapter 6!!

AHHHHHHHHHH!!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadamy

S

I listen to sk8ter boi while wrighting this.

hadamy

Chapter 7

By Doveheart

So they just stared at one another for the longest time, aka thirty seconds. Shadow said by and left, Amy stared after him for another thirty seconds. Well wonderful feelings flooded up inside Amy like a hot air balloon! She floated back into her sea-of-decay apartment on a cloud of pink roses and sugar chocolate. (Cause who doesn't want to float on a cloud of roses and chocolate? Dogs, that's who,) so she got off the cloud reluctantly and SCREAMED! "WAHO!!" Prancey, prancey, prancy. Amy pranced around her room like a happy gazelle. It was amazing how both of there lives changed after this.

Amy got more self confidence. She let out the girly and punk side of herself, she took up ballet and tried to skate board. Shadow got bossier and demanded that raise from his boss so that he could afford Perkins now! He tried to follow Lily's tax collector boy friend, and failed. They both got to work an hour early to see one another and talk. Hedgehogs in love . . . . CUTE!

Well of course with there personalities, they tried everything they could to avoid it. Not really, Amy was still getting onto the fact that someone like her back, Shadow was still getting over that someone liked him back and was still alive! Happy, happy, happy, joy day!! Ah they where so cute together . . .

LOTS OF DATES. Um, ya . . . It's hard to write about them now that there's no problem. Wait! What's this?? While Amy was getting back on her chocolate rose cloud, Sonic sat on it to. Amy actually glared at him and said "what?"

"Well I hear that you're going out with Shadow? Is this the fifth time he's set you up?" he snickered. Amy fumed herself up from ear to toe,

"For your FYI NO!! He has actually never set me up so far!" She said with her head held high. "And if you've come to apologize well tough luck! That guy mine now!" Sonic looked at her confused, he hasn't seen a water buffalo in a while,

"So are you guy's boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Amy's anger flushed down to a bright embarrassing pink.

"Well, no. not yet."

"Hmm . . ." Thought Sonic.

So at work the next day. Shadow and Amy where officially now working separate, they where now both secretaries! Well they where both where working like good secretaries, until Shadow's computer said,

"You got mail!" Shadow flushed bright pink, but Amy took no notice. So Shadow opened the loud thing and it said,

Dear Shadow,

HI! It's Sonic. I know that you thought that I was leaving for good, but I came back for a party at Tails house. Its was fun, he told me how you are going out now with Amy. I want to confirm that, please meet me at my house tonight at three.

Thanks,

Sonic.

Well Shadow always liked the opportunity to jump on Sonic. So he said yes. But right after he pressed the "send" button, he remembered that he had promised Amy that they had a date at four. But it would still work either way. So he diced to go along with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadamy

Shadamy

Chapter 7

Hollywood Horror

By Doveheart

So Shadow left work early, he gave Amy a kiss and left to go kick Sonic's butt. He quickly ran for Sonics, he wanted to get this over all ready. He would skip it if he could, but he never breaks his promises if he can help it. So he arrived at Sonic's place and didn't even bother to knock, or open the door. Shards of wood went everywhere and it was a miracle that he didn't get splinters. But that wasn't a problem for Sonic. He has Tail's as a friend; iron slabs surrounded the house in a dome of iron, like the National Guard. "What's going on here?!" Shouted Shadow demanding an answer.

"You sound surprised." Said Sonic, stepping out of the shadows which where being his veil from the eyes of Shadow, "I thought that you would have been smart enough to go away." An evil gleam escaped his eye as he said that.

It was like a showdown in the cow boy movies, they just stared at one another for who knows when, you could breath in the suspense and tension it was so thick. Two lovers after the same girl. It would be a battle of all battles, only one could have her; so only one could leave. Dead or alive, and they could each take there pick.

A fist clenched, a foot moved. With that, the battle began. Shadow looked around with panic; he needed to youes his surroundings to his advantage. He wasn't expecting a trap; Sonic was usually too stupid to think one up. "You think too much." Sonic said being right behind Shadow and kicked his back which sent him slamming into the wall.

"Crud!" he muttered under his breath. It wasn't that Sonic got the first hit, it was that he pulled out a dagger, and a large shuriken; which is a samurai sword used for killing its opponents quickly.

Shadow need to think, he needed a plan. He came up with a temporary plan, which was running around as fast as he could. "This can keep him occupied for a while." He thought as Sonic turned every where in confusion. "I got it!" He thought he would have to be quiet as he disappeared suddenly. Sonic did not take well to his disappearing.

"Where are you?!" He shouted, anger flaring in his eyes, "Come out here you coward!!" He looked around vigorously. But suddenly, everything went black for Sonic. Shadow was smart, he hid in the same veil of darkness that suited him better anyway, and knocked him out. He knows the human/hedgehog anatomy well.

"You think to much." He said looking down at the limp body.

Sonic was of no concern now, all he needed to do is to find out of to get out of this cage he and Sonic had been put into. He looked back at Sonic and took his dagger, "Just in case he wakes up before I get out." He thought. He looked around; it was getting dark because the light was leaving, "Drat!" He shouted. It would be a whole lot easier if he had light, "He had to of put an opening somewhere! He had to so air could come in." But the sun had set, darkness flooded the dome. "Ahhh!!" He screamed as he kicked the dome.

His face seemed to crush ageist the wall while Sonic held him there.

"I could kill you now." He said, insanity filling his words. "But I will wont bec- AHHH!!" His taunt was cut off as Shadow stabbed him with his own dagger! Talk about karma. He staggered back and examined the gash in his leg, then glared back up at Shadow with a look that said, "KILL." Sonic wasn't going to hold back now.

Shadow already had a plan. He immediately ran at Sonic and slid under him, scraping his legs with the dagger. Sonic was fast to, when shadow came out he slashed open his arm and pinned him down. He started slashing open his back as Shadow let out a scream of shear pain. Sonic stared down at him, insanity pouring from his eyes as he constantly slashed Shadow with his four connected swords.

Shadow would take no more of this, he turned around and grabbed the blades right before they stabbed his chest. Sonic was still going for it though, pure madness Shadow could feel pulsing form his arms. "You're mad!" he screamed. Sonic let out a madman's laugh and shouted,

"For your girl I am!!" He shouted back.

"No." he thought. He looked up at the insane Sonic and shouted, "NOOO!!" and flipped them over with such intensity and hatered that Sonic almost screamed in fright of him. Pure and utter hatred flooded out of Shadow, he now had complete control over his large shuriken and before either of them knew it, there was a crush of bone, and Sonic screamed looking at his deformed leg.

Shadow dropped the shuriken and looked at the blood on his hands. He looked back at Sonic; he had passed out from shock and loss of blood. Shadow felt himself sway, that was going to happen to him to if he didn't get out of here! At least now Sonic wasn't going to be a problem, with that leg no more running for the 'fastest thing alive.' Light began to flood the dome again; he had to find out where the light was coming from. "How do I get out of here?!" He shouted banning on the iron wall. Surprisingly enough, it made a large dent, Shadow looked at his bloody hand and then back at the dent. He punched it again a couple of times and soon. BOOM FREEDOM!! Shadow ran free, he had freedom!! He had run about a mile, but then stopped. "Oops." He thought, "I forgot something." He ran back and picked up, not the knives, but Sonic. He flung him over his back and ran for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Amy was in her apartment. Crying.

AH NO!! THIS ISNT GOOD!!

MORE SOON

BONUS SONG LYRICS

(sorry if this is annoying)

How the h-- did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

How the h-- did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)


	8. Chapter 8

Shadamy

Shadamy

Chapter 8

I will

By Doveheart

Amy was about as happy as a fat kid in a cake factory. How happy a fat kid is in a cake factory I don't know, you should ask one someday; but I think there really happy. Today was the day that she was going to ask Shadow if they could officially be a couple! Her hands trembled as she stirred the batter for the cake, it was a chocolate torte cake; she decided to make it so that it would say, "Will you be my Boy Friend?" . . . WELL AMY THOUGHT IT WAS SMART. She started so stir the icing when the phone rang; it was Cream of all people. Well they had a nice girly talk for about five minutes; Amy knew that she had to get the cake out. She got it out just when the timer went out. The cake was a nice dark brown to it, it looked delicious! But Amy held herself back. "This miniature cake is for Shadow!!" She reminded herself. The chocolate aroma filled the air, yet, something was disturbing it. Like a model, modeling a beautiful ring, but with a swelled finger. Then she remembered, "THE FROSTING!!" She screamed running towards it. It had hardened into black cement. Amy moaned at the sight, but with the thoughts of Shadow becoming her boy friend; HER SPRIT COULD NO BE CRUSHED! She decided to look at this like a silver lining. She would remake the frosting and another cake so it would have two layers!! She nodded thinking that this was smart.

As she began to let the cake cool, she took the frosting and put it in a bowl so this time it would not burn. She was so bored; she played a game of chess with herself! This is very boring. What Amy did not know is that while she bored her soul out; Shadow was having that insane fight with Sonic. Well playing chess with yourself is for squares, Amy is a triangle!! So she just decided to make an all out dinner for Shadow, like a full coarse meal! An appetizer, entrée, main course, and dessert! Where she would pull out the big finale! The proposal cake, hopefully Shadow would accept. She shook that thought out of her head, Shadow would accept! He wasn't that cruel right?! Amy went out to go buy a turkey to cook, it was a little Thanksgivingish; but she was feeling a little Thanksgivingish. Well . . . Amy did all that and when she was done; it was 3 a.m.!! She was in her cooking mode, so she lost track of time!! "Where's Shadow?" she sighed. She plopped her head down and cried for like two minutes. Amy is not a big crier. So do know what she did? PARTY! She hanged from her new chandelier and made a marshmallow chandelier! That crashed and Amy wondered why she did that in the first place. Suddenly there where two knocks at the door!


End file.
